HIDK
by Hakion n' Xubose
Summary: In a world doomed to perish, two young men, guided by a stranger, are ment to save humanity from extinction. Sounds weird, doesn't it? Anyway, please read this. Tai and Matt, of course, OOC, OC, AU, swearing, adult themes.


Hak: Hey there! I'm Hakion Iulu!

Xu: I'm Xubose Orie, we are the little characters that the author uses to cover for his lack of talent, so he blames his bullshit fics on us; in a few words we are the scapegoats he uses to escape the enraged crowd when they come to crucify him!

Hak: you shouldn't say that about him, you'll hurt his feelings and you know for sure he can get suicidal on us.

Xu: I wish he did already and left us the fuck alone!

Hak: you know that if he dies, we die.

Xu: damn it your right…..

Hak: Anyway, we help poor little author, formerly know as Xubose, to create this story for his own amusement.

Xu: But even though he says he don't care for what ya'll think, I know for sure he does, so if you don't hate this, please have the kindness in mind to R&R, you'll help us a lot, that way we don't have to hear him rambling about how nobody loves him and….. Damn I talked too much again!

Author: Okay! Thank you for your support guys (glares blades at them, they fall petrified) Anyway yes it is true I do use this guys to cover for me, so what! Hak is the nice guy. That means that every nice and sweet detail you may see in this story, he's the one responsible. Xu, on the hand is the "bad guy" but we love him, and quite honestly, we couldn't do with out him. He is responsible for every sadistic, sick, gross, violent material on this fic, as well for sarcasm and such. That been said, I would love is you just ignore this too, they're always rambling about something, mostly about me T-T…..

Hak: Now the disclaimer, well Digimon belongs to TOEI, Bandai, Fox Kids, and other companies I can't remember right now. There are other characters that fall in minor category, which are not form any of the universe of Digimon on any of its seasons, meaning this is a cross-over kids, which belong to their respective companies.

Xu: Okay warnings, you may found this boring. (Receives a painful hit on the back of his head) OWWW! Nah, seriously now: Foul language, violence, sexual topics, possible lemon, AU, OC, homosexual behavior/relationships, and poor spelling. I think that's about it.

Hak: that wasn't THAT hard now was it?

Xu: no (he shrugs rather cutely)

Hak: Great, now we can already introduce this story. I think this will be nice.

Xu: On with the fucking story already!

* * *

A young boy ran through the forest on nightfall, his face hidden behind a black sock. His breathing was uneasy, desperate more like it. He had run and ran, with still his aggressor on his tail, haunting him, and hunting him. He knew he didn't stand a chance against that relentless foe. So he hoped and prayed to any and every god he knew for his safety, just to see if he could make it through this night. But he was very aware that was just a fallacy. He was going to die by the hands of the most feared mercenary in Japan, not because he was the greatest one, but due to his ruthlessness, it was no secret he took joy in slaughtering men. He would kill the entire family of an important ambassador, been him his only target, and of course, his only price, just for the fun of it. Or at least that was his fame, and that's what those morbid photos on the newspaper showed with no sense of shame. He came to a clear field. _Shit._ Was entirely what the young lad thought when he found himself waiting for the assassin to come to this vast open field. He had run out of places to run and hide.

The young man kept running, trying to reenter the forest and hide. He had just started to run when out of nowhere the assassin appeared in front of him. And with a vicious right hook directed to the boy's jaw, the hunter sends him spinning, because of the force and technique of his punch, to the ground. The boy started to mumble, the hit had slightly dislocated his jaw. As mock full of irony, the assassin started to laugh. This send shivers down the boy's spine. The assassins walked to him, and picked him up by his neck, still grinning malevolently.

The assassin was a man name Raijuuta Isurugi, he was an extremely muscular man, at least 6'2, over 180 lbs. He wore a feathery shoulder guard. He was a master swordsman; he had developed a technique in which the wave that the sword created a wave which traveled through ground, cutting everything in its path. The young boy had begun his training in the exquisite samurai art, at secret school that selected virtuous individual to pass on this long-dead art. He had proof to be an excellent student; he had even defeated his sensei by that time. His fame as a fighter came with a high price. The man who was hunting him received no pay besides his pride, for he was infuriated when he heard the boy's abilities were better than his own.

"If you know what's best to you, you should let me go now Raijuuta!" The bow yelled suppressing the pain he felt on his jaw. It sounded convincing enough, so maybe, just maybe Raijuuta would felt for it.

The man laughed at response, and after provide the boy a head butt, still holding his iron grip on the boy's neck, he responded: "Yagami you little fuck, how do dare you raise your voice against me? How do you even dare to be compared with me?… No Yagami, I won't let you go." And with his free hand he uncovered the boy's face, bleeding due to the impacts received. Still his eyes were fierce, and full of decision, he had determined himself to make a last stand; he wouldn't let his predator kill him so easily.

"Only my teachers and elders call me 'Yagami', my friends call me 'Tai' or 'Taichi', you're neither of them" Tai challenged Raijuuta once more. The huntsman enraged and offered him a series of powerful blows, with each the boy in his hand felt more limp. Yet he didn't let go, until Tai grabbed the arm Raijuuta was holding him with, and hit him with his knee on the principal nerve on the arm. Raijuuta let him go as a motor reflex, however, he soon came to realize; the kid didn't just set himself free, he had broken his arm on the process. The growth angered, but he didn't fail to notice how easily the boy had broken his arm, he knew he had to kill Taichi soon, if he let him alive, it was sure he would eventually surpass his abilities if he had the chance, he had to make sure that chance wouldn't come. He took of his katana, and then talked with despise pouring out of his voice: "You broke my arm, asshole. You broke my fucking arm! Now I'm finishin' you, I was gonna have a little fun, but you seem to be ready to die now, ain't you little dip shit. Die Yagami!"

With these final words he also whirled his sword, sending a wave through the ground directed to Tai. He quickly evaded it by stepping of the wave's way. How ever a second wave didn't give him time to spare. He almost got hit by the second one. And then the third one cut him on the cheek. He sound found himself dodging frantically attacks. He was tired; he had to do something before one of the waves actually got him. He unveiled his own katana, and starting dodging towards Raijuuta. Raijuuta soon found him on such short distance to use is technique, so he hurried against Tai. The blades started to cross over and over, sparks coming out of them. As skilled as Tai was, he was still no match for the Shinko Ryu master Raijuuta. He soon was cut on his lower abdomen by Raijuuta's blade. Loosing his concentration he was caught of guard, and almost didn't react when Raijuuta searched for the final blow. However he failed the _coup de grâce_(1) by an inch when Tai moved to his side and instead took the sword into his left shoulder. He separated himself from Raijuuta with a back jump. He was ready to continue when he noticed that even of Raijuuta's hit didn't ended his life, it soon will, the blade sliced a vein he was loosing too much blood, and his vision started to blur. His reactions and reflexes slowed down and had a lot of close calls, before with a single swift of Raijuuta's sword send his own soaring away from his hand. Taichi collapsed on his knees and waited for the end, he was defeated, and his honor demanded him to die. So he was determined to give no resistance. He waited for a long time, but the final strike never came. Then he heard that sinister laugh again.

"Are you ready to die yet? That was much too easy! You don't deserve to be called a samurai; you don't even deserve to be trained as one. But don't worry Yagami; I will take care of your family for you." He said the last part with a mischievous darkness implicit on his tone. This made Tai's blood started to boil. Then Raijuuta continued: "That hard working father of yours, I will enjoy myself telling him how his only son died, and then peel the flesh of his bones! That bitch you call a mother, I'd make sure she doesn't spend much time without her beloved husband, so I would torture her for a week, and then finish her. Am I not benevolent? Then I will rape that little slut you have for a sister. I will fuck her over and over and over again, until her she dies. I will hear them scream and groan in pain! And you will be able to watch from the other world Yagami. Now DIE!" With this Raijuuta attempted assault against Tai.

His sword stopped instantly in the middle of the attack. Taichi caught the sword with his bare hands. Raijuuta tried to retrieve his katana, however the boy in front of him didn't let go. Tai raised his head and faced Raijuuta; his eyes seemed to burn with fire. Actual white fire started to come out of his eyes, covering him as an aura. The fire was made of pure light, which started to travel through the katana, into Raijuuta's arm; he quickly released his sword and started to yell as the pure light burned to ashes his arm. Tai grasped the Katana, preparing a strike with all his might, the Katana glowing like him with pure light. With a speed never seen by anyone and with a yawp that couldn't be human, he swiveled the sword, sending a wave similar to Raijuuta's, however this one went through the air and was made entirely of light. It was a direct hit, Raijuuta collapsed without a sound. While Tai passed out after that mighty strike.

5 years later….

Young master Yagami, well perhaps not so young anymore. Tai had just turned 17. He led a normal life: he lived with his family, went to high school, was the captain of the school soccer team, and had a girl, well a few girls anyway. He was talented in anything and everything he attempted to do. He led a life to enjoy. However, even though he had led a normal life, in the underground vice world he was knew a little too well, ever since he had ended with Raijuuta's existence he became one of the most, no wait, the most recognized swordsman in Japan. After the fight with Raijuuta and a few weeks in bed, his abilities duplicated, and after 4 and half years of consecutive training, he was rightfully considered one of the most skilled swordsmen on the world. Many fighters that were still on training paid Tai large amounts of money just for a round against him. He always won. And of course all of these fights and contests had to be kept a secret, for Tai didn't wanted his parents to know, he was on his junior year of high school, and had an excellent career on his future. Plus his parents would freak if the knew.

So he continued to train and learn new styles, but the samurai way was definitely his favorite, not to mention the one he was most skilled at. However, all that changed when earth started to present more than one odd phenomenon. Seaquakes, cyclones, hurricanes, global warmth, you get the picture, our current situation. All of the sudden he began to have periodic and progressively more powerful attacks against him. Of course, they were no match for him, but still he had started to be bothered. He took not much attention though, unfortunately the price of been so skilled and powerful came high, as his pride led him to ignore the attacks. This problem came to a climax to him when, well…… I'll let you found out later.


End file.
